Uninterruptible power supply (UPS) apparatuses are widely used to provide stable power to loads. If the voltage of the utility power is subject to a sudden variation or interruption, the power to the loads could be maintained at an applicable level by using the UPS apparatus.
Referring to FIG. 1, a schematic backside view of an uninterruptible power supply (UPS) apparatus is illustrated. The UPS apparatus 1 of FIG. 1 principally includes a case 11 and a plurality of UPS units 12. The backside of each UPS unit 12 has one or more connection ports 13 and several sockets 14. Generally, for operative convenience, the UPS units 12 are distant from the floor. Since the terminal block 10 for wiring to the external power cable needs to be configured at the lower portion of the backside of the case 11, the wiring task is troublesome.
Moreover, for maintaining an electrical safety distance, the terminal block 10 is usually disposed within a receptacle 15, which is located at the lower portion of the backside of the case 11. During the wiring task is done, the worker may only partially view the terminal block 10 through the entrance 16 of the receptacle 15. Before connecting external cables (not shown) with the UPS apparatus 1, the works needs to bend down or lower the head to the upper peripheral of the entrance 16 of the receptacle 15 in order to view the wiring holes, which are disposed within the receptacle 15 and at the upper edge of the terminal block 10. Therefore, the wiring task is both labored and time-consuming.
As known, if the entrance 16 of the receptacle 16 is broadened, the visual angle of the terminal block 10 is expanded and the operative space is increased. Providing that the area of the backside of the case 11 is unchanged, the space utilization for configuring the connection ports 13 and the sockets 14 is reduced.
In views of the above-described disadvantages resulted from the conventional method, the applicant keeps on carving unflaggingly to develop a movable terminal connecting mechanism according to the present invention through wholehearted experience and research.